The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for facilitating communication with an IP network by a remotely located IP enabled communication device.
Many companies and organizations allow employees, members, customers, etc. to log onto and use their company communication networks. For example, a company may allow an employee to telecommute at least part of the time, during which the employee may work out of a home office and access the company's network from a computer or other device in the home office. As another example, a salesperson for a company may access the company's network from various remote locations (e.g., potential customers' offices, hotel rooms) as the salesperson travels.
In some circumstances, a company network may comprise or include a network capable of using internet protocols (IP) for communication. A company network may be an H.323 or SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) based telephony network that uses packet switch connections to exchange voice, facsimile, data, and other communications that traditionally may have been carried over switched telephone networks (with private branch exchanges).
Unfortunately, in order for a remotely located IP enabled communication device such as a remote IP enabled telephone to connect to an IP telephony or other IP based network, the remote IP enabled communication device may need to execute some sort of login or authentication process with the network to which it desires access. Since the remote IP enabled communication device may not include the software necessary to create a remote access connection to the network, it may be unsuitable for use at the remote location.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that facilitated communication to or through an IP based network for or on behalf of a remote IP enabled communication device to access and communicate with another network.